Because of their Families
by TheBoyWhoLivedIsDead
Summary: Scorpius meets Lily on the train on her first year of Hogwarts and her protective brother Albus is furious about their constant get togetherings Will they still be able to keep their friendship with out Albus finding out? Please read and review!
1. Believing in the Past

"Fancy finding a compartment?" Albus said tapping Lily on the shoulder. Lily turned to her older brother, nodding her head. She looked back out the window and waved one last goodbye to her parents while stashing away a pouch filled with galleons and sickles in her pocket, she then followed Albus down the hallway of the Hogwarts Express. "Albus, what if I don't get into Gryffindor?"

"Don't worry," Albus replied reassuringly, "all the Potter's got placed in Gryffindor."

"And the Weasley's?" Lily asked, thinking of her mum's side of the family.

"Yeah. Well, that is, if you don't count her fourth cousins or something. I think they were in Slytherin or maybe Hufflepuff. I'm not sure, but you'll definitely be in Gryffindor." He turned around and smiled at his little sister. Lily pushed away her fears, Albus was right, he was always right. Albus suddenly stopped short, and Lily, not paying close attention, ran right into him. "Ouch, sorry Al."

"It's alright," he said, brushing away her mistake, "I was just thinking, where's Hugo?" Lily thought for a moment, and then gasped.

"You don't he didn't make it on, do you?"

"Nah, I made sure myself. And if he didn't, I'm pretty sure that Uncle Ron would find some way for him to get to Hogwarts. Did he ever tell you about the time he and Dad came in a flying car?" Lily shook her head, "Hm, remind me to tell you sometime. Real funny story that one is. I was just hoping that, you know, James didn't get a hold of him or something." Lily stiffened. Hugo was pretty easy to pick on, and James made sure that he never missed a chance to scare him. Al shrugged and continued to walk past compartment after compartment. "Ah, here's a good one." He said when they finally stopped. He slid open the door, then turned to talk to Lily. "I'm hoping the Malfoy wont find us here. I don't want you to meet him yet." He turned back and walked in. He stood in the doorway for a moment then yelled, "Potter!" Lily jumped and ran around Albus to see what was going on. It was a very odd scene. Her older brother James was pointing his wand above him where a suitcase seemed to be moving, and his best friend, Alex Jordan, was standing against the wall, laughing.

"Called me by your own name, eh Al? Someone might think that you were yelling at yourself in the window. What would people think of that? Oh, hello Lily!" Alex winked at her while James made a goofy face. Lily giggled.

"Are you scaring Hugo _again?"_

"Albus? Lily? Is that you?" A small boy with flaming red hair came out from behind the suitcase.

"We're right here buddy." Al said lazily, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness! Al, he told me that he was going to throw me in the air! With magic!" Alex started laughing even harder and James snickered.

"Really James? Really?" Al turned from his brother back to his cousin. "He can't do that Hug-"

"Oh James! You wouldn't do that would you? That's _mean." _ James turned his head and looked at his sister.

"For the last time. James can _not_ levitate people!" Albus glared at James. James glared back.

"He's right." James said, breaking the silence. "I can't levitate people."

"Oh good!" Hugo cried, climbing out from behind his wall of defense.

"But," James continued pointing his wand at Hugo again, "I _can_ do the full body bind curse." Lily gasped and Hugo whimpered.

"Okay, you only know how to do that because _I_ taught you." Lily turned around to face that recognizable voice. Rose stood there, her blue eyes icy, her brown hair bushier than ever, and her arms crossed angrily.

"Rose!" Lily cried. Hugo smiled in relieve as Lily ran up to hug his older sister.

"Hello newbie's." Rose said, hugging Lily back. "James, leave my brother _alone._ You have already terrorized him enough about the giant squid taking the first years in the boats as his prisoner. _Please_ don't tell him that you will curse him so that he can't move." Hugo started whimpering even more, James rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you have my word." James said, annoyed. Rose nodded satisfied.

"Yours too Alex?"

"Your wish is my command princess Rose," Alex mocked, bowing to Rose. Rose blushed furiously.

"Come on Hugo," Rose said, not looking at Alex, "I already got a compartment with Elizabeth."

"I don't wanna sit with you guys." Hugo complained.

"If you don't come right now I will put the body bind curse on you and drag you there."

"You wouldn't..." Hugo said cautiously, his eyes getting wide.

"Pertrificus-" James said warningly. Hugo yelped, jumped out of the cart and ran down the hall. Rose mouthed 'thanks' to James, and ran after Hugo. Albus, who hadn't taken his eyes off James the whole, time said, "This is our compartment James, go find your own."

"Funny," James replied, not as coldly, "I don't see your name anywhere. I guess we should just share it then, as a family." James plopped down on the bench and started twiddling with his wand. Alex sat next to him.

"Alex isn't part of our family though," Lily commented, sitting across from James.

"Good point, Alex, how would you like to become Alex Potter? Or Alex Weasley if you rather have Rose as your sister." Alex scrunched his nose.

"I'm good. I prefer Alex Lee thank you."

"Suit yourself."

"Al, you were going to tell me about Uncle Ron and the flying car," Lily begged pulling at his sleeve.

"He was in a flying _car?" _James said looking up, suddenly interested.

"Not just in, but he was driving it. He and Dad missed the train their second year, so instead they-"

"Bragging about your blood traitor parents _again_ Potter?" Said a drawling and lazy voice.

"Malfoy." Lily looked away from her brother to see this Malfoy character. He was tall for twelve years old; he had bleached blonde hair and grey eyes. She could tell that the smirk he had on his face was used often.

"Who's this?" Malfoy said walking into the compartment as if he owned it. He looked at Lily for an answer, and then she realized he was talking to her.

"Lily Potter," she answered unsure if that was what he wanted or expected to hear.

"Charming, another child of the famous chosen one at Hogwarts."

"Beat it Malfoy." Albus demanded, stuffing his hand in his robes, looking for his wand.

"Oh, I'm scared. Terrified really. What are you going to do? Poke me with your wand?"

"Well to be honest, I'm planning on throwing you out the trains window." Lily's head snapped over to James and Alex, who had their wands pointed at Malfoy.

"Then _I_ would have to call my mum and get you arrested for breaking wizard laws." A different voice came from the corner, piercing like ice. Lily jumped and almost started shaking.

"Storm," Albus shakily whispered, Lily felt slightly relieved that she wasn't the only one scared. A girl walked into the compartment and stood next to Malfoy, her arms crossed. Lily could swear that misty black smoke stirred at her feet.

"Kerry Storm," the girl said, stabbing Lily with her eyes, "I would shake your hand, but I fear that I would get your mudblood dirt on my clean hands."

"Hey!" Alex yelled, gold sparks flying from his wand

"Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Storm mocked, placing a hand dramatically over her heart as if she cared. Her fingernails were black, except for the tips, which were icy green.

"Funny that your name sounds so pretty, yet you could practically be a dementor." James snarled.

"Oh sweetie," Storm's voice was soft and gentle. It was the most poisonous thing Lily had ever heard, and she was terrified for James. "Kerry means Dark Princess. I take pride in that. C'mon Scorpious, I got a compartment with Jessica and Jett." Storm grabbed Malfoy's elbow, leading him the way. Before they could turn the corner, Malfoy shot Lily a 'I'm sorry.' look. She raised her eyebrow; didn't he just call her parents blood traitors? She shrugged it off, and stood up next to Albus, rubbing his arm to calm him down.

"Good grief, Lily I'm sorry. You shouldn't have met Storm. She can make mandrakes die with her voice I swear..."

"It's alright, I was bound to meet them any way sometime soon, I mean, I _do_ have the most popular kids _ever_ as my brothers." Albus smiled and sat down again.

"Anything from the carts darlings?" A very sweet voice compared to Kerry's asked.

"Finally!" James stood up eagerly, "you want anything Alex?"

"Can you get me a licorice wand?" Alex asked, handing over a couple of sickles.

"Sure thing. Uhm," James stared at the cart, debating over which treats were worthwhile. "Two licorice wands and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans please." The lady with the cart swapped with James, who sat back down, satisfied with his decisions.

"One Chocolate Frog then," Albus concluded, tossing over his money, and catching his frog.

"Go on then Lily," Alex encouraged, his mouth filled with licorice.

"Umm, can I please have a Pumpkin Pasty?"

"Sure thing hon," she traded with Lily, and she sat back down next to Albus, who was reading his Chocolate Frog card.

"Hey Lily, try this bean." James handed her a vibrant red bean, Lily examined it carefully.

"What is it?"

"Dunno, but that's fun, isn't it?" Lily took a bite of the bean, and spit it out almost immediately. James and Alex laughed so hard, no one would be surprised if they started crying.

"Yach! Dragons blood!"

"Now that's bloody disgusting," everyone stared at Albus, "no, pun intended of course." He said hurriedly.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" They played for the rest of the train ride, and Lily, having so much fun, forgot all about her worries.


	2. Something New

"_Albus, what if I'm not in Gryffindor?"_

"_Don't worry, you will be." _

"Fris' years! Firs' years! Over here!" A gruff, yet kind voice called out. Lily stepped off the train, clutching onto Albus's shoulder out of fear.

"All right there James? Albus?" Her brothers looked up, smiling greatly. Lily followed her gaze, finding herself staring at a very large man with a bushy black beard and dark beady eyes.

"An' this must be Lily," she nodded, "ahh, you look just like your mum." She blushed, as the man who she guessed was Hagrid, eyes started to water.

"Okay Lily, we have to go to the carriages now," James said, as Albus started peeling her fingers off of him.

"I'd rather go with you guys." She whimpered. She knew that she was going on the boats, and the water scared her.

"It's okay Lils. Just remember, you are on magic boats, ones that are going to Hogwarts," Albus started backing away slowly, succeeding in prying her fingers off of him.

"Yeah, just watch out for the Giant Squid! He _loves_ to eat children!" James laughed, running off. Albus joined in, following him.

"The Giant Squid doesn't eat people, Rose told me." Her shaky cousin said, walking up to her.

"Every one ready?" Hagrid said, he suddenly turned around and started walking away. There was a scramble of kids, begging to be in front to prevent from being lost. Lily and Hugo walked side to side. Looking around desperately, searching for some other light source, other than Hagrids.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you!" Lily said to the girl next to her. She couldn't see her face very well, but she could sense that she was smiling.

"Thanks." There was something odd about her voice. It ended faster than Lily words usually did, and they didn't slur as well either. Lily started muttering to herself, trying to mimic the other girl's voice.

"Lily," Hugo whispered, tugging at her sleeve.

"What?" She asked impatiently, she was just starting to get a hang of the other girl's voice.

"There's something in the trees,"

"Where?" She was now walking on her tiptoes, even though she was about an inch taller than Hugo, she still had to stand even taller to see over him properly. Hugo opened his mouth to respond, but Hagrid's beat him to it.

"Right up there, there is yer new home, Hogwarts." Every one gasped. The palace looked spectacular. Lily could see the glowing fires from where she was standing; she wondered how muggles couldn't possibly know about her world.

"Right then." Hagrid said when they got to the Black Lake, "no more'n four to a boat! C'mon then," Hugo had to practically drag Lily over to a boat and shove her in. Once seated she shut her eyes. She could feel two other join, but didn't dare look up.

"FORWARD!" Hagrid's voice boomed. The boat gave a slight jerk, then started moving. Lily flung herself into Hugo's protective arms. He started playing with her hair, and then pulling on it, telling her that she had to look. She opened her eyes; they were much closer to Hogwarts now. It was even more amazing; the towers were taller than Big Ben in London and the fire that shown through the windows were welcoming. But there was something off about the school. As if it was hiding a secret of it's nasty past that the towers and fires were trying to conceal. Lily pushed that thought away. This was Hogwarts, the safest place in the world, after Gringotts of course. Besides, her dad would've told her anything that had happen here. The boat gave another jerk, and she relaxed being on land again. She then remembered that they were about to be sorted, and her stomach re-clenched. She followed the rest of the first years passed the entrance doors. And sooner than she hoped for, they were standing in front of the Great Hall. A woman was standing there, her blonde hair pulled back into a bun, and her purple robes dazzling.

"Welcome first years!" She said, "I am Professor Clearwater. Soon, you will be walking through these doors, entering the Great Hall. From there you will be sorted into your house. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, my house, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. The other children in your house will be like your family, treat them well. Each year, house points will be given for good behavior, and taken away for bad, at the end of the year, which ever has the most points will win the house cup. Ready to enter?" She smiled. A few brave student nodded their heads, others shook. Lily stood still, afraid to move. Professor Clearwater, ignoring the students who shook their heads, opened the doors and walked in. The room was beautiful. The candles that were floating never dripped wax, and the ceiling looked exactly how it did outside. Dark, with a few clouds, and a million of stars.

"Looks like we wont need a weather report every morning, would we?" The boy behind Lily stated. She managed a small smile, remembering Albus's words earlier, _all the Potter's got placed in Gryffindor. _She ran into Hugo, not seeing that everyone else had stopped. Professor Clearwater was holding a brown tattered hat. It opened his mouth, Lily covered her ears, expecting it to scream, but instead it broke into song.

"_Once upon a time, a long time ago, four witches and wizard made me._

_They gave me a task they did, to sort children into their houses._

_One sweet Helga told me just what to do,_

_Place them in my house if they are Loyal and True_

_The Godric stepped up, tall and fine_

_If Bravery dwells in their heart, they are mine_

_Rowena said she was better_

_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_

_Salazar pushed them all away_

_If they be cunning and ambitious send them my way._

_So I sit here now, awaiting your heads._

_You can trust me, there is no better hat,_

_For I am the thinking cap!"_

Applause broke through the Great Hall. But it soon quieted down once Professor Clearwater took out a piece of parchment.

"Aaron, Jane!" A girl with very short brown hair walked up, shaking from head to toe. The hat was placed on her head, only a moment passed, then-

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried out. Cheers and clapping came from the Ravenclaw table, Jane bounced over, flushed with excitement.

"Beron, Allison!" It wasn't long before she and her twin brother, (who went after her) were placed in Slytherin. Student after student were sorted. The closer the Professor got to Lily's name, the more worried she became.  
"Owen, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" More cheers came from the table on the right.

"Potter, Lily!" Lily took in a deep breath and walked forward. The hat was placed on her head, and everything went silent. Even the fires didn't crackle as loudly.

"Daughter of Harry Potter," the hat whispered in her ear. "And your brothers mean everything to you, they are your role models, you wouldn't dream of leaving them behind, yes. Afraid of water I see, better be, HUFFLEPUFF!" She took of her hat and handed it to Professor Clearwater, following the sound of claps and cheers. She finally reached her table out of breath, shaking anyone hand that was near her. Wait, where were Albus and James? And Rose? She looked past the sea of heads, and found her brothers staring at her, open mouthed and dumbfounded. Why weren't they over here at their table? She took a closer look at the people around her, they wore yellow and black crests with a badger on them. Yellow and black, Lily gasped, reality hitting her. She hadn't been sorted in Gryffindor, she was in the house of Hufflepuff.


	3. Friends in yellow and black

_She hadn't been sorted in Gryffindor, she was in the house of Hufflepuff_

Lily sat there, staring longingly at the Gryffindor table. Two years ago, she had asked her dad if he had any friends in the other houses. _I had a few in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw._ Lily watched as she saw Albus conversing with Rose in hushed tones, and Hugo talking to another boy who was new to Gryffindor. What was his name? Jason Thames?

"Excuse me? Are you, um, a pureblood or half blood by chance?" The person next to her asked.

"Does it matter?" Lily mumbled in response, not looking at the speaker.

"No! of course not, it would be, you know, just kind of awkward if I asked a muggle born like my self questions about Hogwarts and magic." Lily sighed and looked at the girl next to her. She had dark hair and hazel eyes. "Yes," Lily finally said, "I am a pureblood, ask away."

"Awesome!" A smile broke on her face, she was very welcoming, and Lily had to smile, this girl was that contagious. "I'm Hannah by the way, Hannah Owen." She thrust her hand forward, expecting Lily to shake it. Lily did, noticing that Hannah's nails were chipped and broken.

"You bite your nails," She concluded. Hannah snatched her hand back, looking away.

"Yeah, I do, nasty habit it is. Don't ever try it. Hey! Do you think that there is a spell that would help me stop?" She asked curiously. Lily thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know. There is probably one that will help you grow them faster."

"Cool! So, um, is there a ceiling or is that really a sky?" She looked up trying to determine if there were any bricks behind the enchanted sky. Lily had to laugh at the question.

"No, it's enchanted. Wait a minuet. You're the girl that sneezed earlier!"

"Yeah, and your the girl who said bless you. Ironic how we got in the same house, isn't it?"

"Sure, ironic," Lily suddenly remembered why she was upset in the first place.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked. Her voice sounded as if she actually cared why Lily was so upset.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I'm not doubting for a second that part of it is you are not eating. Hey Bernie! Wanna pass over the mash potatoes? Thanks." She started serving potatoes onto Lily's plate, when she felt satisfied with the amount, she started adding sliced apples.

"You are the person whom I'm going to if I have any more questions," Hannah told her as-a-matter-of-factly, "and believe me, I will. By the end of this night, I will probably exhaust you so much, that if you don't eat anything from this amazing feast, you will collapse before we get to the common room." She was now pouring pumpkin juice into her goblet. Hannah practically filled it to the rim before giving Lily's plate a slice of kidney pie. Lily stared at her plate, then at Hannah. This complete stranger was making sure Lily was okay. Lily wrapped her arms around Hannah.

"Thank you, I feel better already," she told Hannah.

"You're welcome," Hannah smiled back. Lily took her fork and knife, digging into her dinner, not realizing till now how hungry she was.

"So," Lily started after a few swallows of food and drink, "your voice sounds different than mine. Why is that? Are you on like some medication or something?" This time it was Hannah's turn to laugh, her laugh sounded homely and pleasant.

"I'm from America, like the United States of America. My voice sounds different than yours because I have an American accent, and you have an English one." Lily thought about that, she hardly knew where America was, that is what you were taught at muggle school.

"So, um, what are you doing here? Wouldn't they have a school like Hogwarts in America? It's across the ocean right?"

"Yeah, it's across the ocean. They might have a school like this, I don't know. My dad got a job here, so we moved. We walked into our knew house for the first time, and guess what was on the kitchen table? An owl! I'm an only child, and my parents are non-wizard folk, so it was a good thing that a Wizard visited our house, or I wouldn't be here!" Lily nodded, understanding.

"Where from America are you from, they have states right?"

"Correct, don't worry, I don't expect you to know, you probably didn't go to public school and learned geography." Public school? Lily made a mental note to ask Hannah about that later, "Any who! I came from New York City." Hannah sat up a bit taller, clearly proud of where she came from. Seeing Lily's confusion, Hannah gasped. "Don't _tell me _you've never heard of NYC! Oh my gosh! It's kind of like London, crowded, Buildings _everywhere_. Some of the states nicknames are The City that never Sleeps and The Concrete Jungle. There's New York Broadway there, and many of fashion designer stores, not to mention Forever Twenty One..." Hannah continued talking about New York. Lily listened carefully, she had never heard of The Statue of Liberty or The Empire State Building, and it fascinated her beyond believe.

"And at Christmas time, people go to New Jersey to get the biggest Christmas tree _ever_ and put it right in the middle of time square." Hannah was gasping for air at this point. Lily could tell that when she got excited, she spoke really fast.

"That is so cool," Lily said in awe, "so what is-"

"Wait, I thought I was the one supposed to be asking questions." Hannah giggled. Lily blushed in embarrassment, she forgot that Hannah hardly knew about where she was sitting.

"Oh goodness, sorry Hannah, it can be your turn now, ask anything."

"What's your family like?" Lily was struck with surprise. It was such a simple question, yet she hardly knew how to respond.

"Well, I start with my parent's time I guess. My dad had two best friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Hermione and Ron got married, and had my two cousins, Rose and Hugo. They are sitting at the Gryffindor table now. My dad married Ron's younger sister, Ginny. I have two older brothers, Albus and James. They are also sitting with the Gryffindors."

"Wow, your whole family is in Gryffindor. I bet you were the first to be in Hufflepuff, no wonder you were upset earlier. I'm sorry." Hannah patted her shoulder. Lily smiled,

"I'm not minding so much anymore. Hufflepuff seems like a pretty good house."

"I know it is. What are your brothers like?"

"Well," Lily began, serving Hannah vanilla pudding, "James. He's kind of a joker. He and his buddy Alex will take any opportunity to scare my cousin Hugo cause they think it's funny." Lily was now putting pudding in her bowl, "Albus is only a year older than me. We are really close he and I. He's a bit more serious and responsible than James. None of us would be surprise if he became a prefect. Actually, my whole family has taken bets on who will become a prefect first. Rose or Albus. I'm betting on Albus of course, James is for Rose, but I think he's doing that to irritate Al." They continued talking about their lives, family and interests. They only stopped when Professor Erwin stood up and cleared his throat.

"Now that we have enjoyed this wonderful feast," he said to the Great Hall. Hannah whispered that he must've been the Headmaster. Lily nodded, her eyes gazing upon him. He was pretty short to be honest, he had black hair, except for the tips, which were graying. he continued with his speech.

"Mister Crate has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is of limit to _all_ students." He shot a glare at James and Alex, who were snickering. "And any Wizard Wheezes products are not allowed. The list is on his office door if any wished to check it. Now off to bed!" All the plates were cleared and Hannah whistled. There was a clattering chorus of chairs that were being scraped across the floor.

"First year Hufflepuff's follow me please!" Lily looked up to see a girl standing by the doors, waving to attract the fellow Hufflepuff students. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and looked no older than fifteen. Lily nudged Hannah, and they started to make their way towards the prefect. It was a mess. Students left and right were trying to all get out at the same time. Hannah was constantly holding on to Lily's elbow, from tripping over feet and robes that dragged the floor.

"Sorry," she kept muttering over and over again.

"Don't mention it," Lily was practically dragging Hannah at this point. She was about to tell her that they were close to the exit, but when she opened her mouth, she ran into somebody.

"Sorry!" Lily cried,

"Well watch where you're going next time!" That voice was more familiar than Lily wished it was. She looked up to see the glaring grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you," he looked surprise with what just came out of his mouth, Hannah was now standing up properly, staring at Malfoy, wondering if he was worth the trouble or not.

"So, er, I'll see you around then?" It took everything Lily had not to gasp out loud.

"I guess so..."

"Right then, er, bye." Malfoy closed awkwardly and walked away without a glance back. Lily stayed rooted to the spot, what was he playing at, talking to her nicely?

"What was that about?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Tell you later," Lily whispered back, "but we really should catch up, don't want to get lost," they hurried forward the Hufflepuff prefect was now standing just out side of the entrance, counting heads.

"Ah there you are!" She said kindly when they finally came up, "I was wondering where you were, I knew I was missing a few first years-"

"Don't you think that it's a bit nerdy to count how _many _new student are placed in Hufflepuff?" Lily turned to see another boy about fifteen. His tie was loose, and he seemed to be buffing his fingernails with a smirk on his face.

"Look Crossover," she snarled, "_I_ didn't want anyone to be lost. Honestly, why did you even get selected for prefect?"  
"Well," he started, every one's head turned, as if they were watching a quaffle being tossed back and forth, "I was the best for the job. Clearly all the new students like me, right kids?" He opened his arms wide, as if he expected every one to fall into his arms. No one moved. The other prefect snorted.  
"Well that settles it. The Hufflepuff common room is down by the kitchens. You should know though-"

"Psst, hey Lily," Lily turned around, practically nose-to-nose with James.

"Listen sis, congrats on making Hufflepuff, but, don't go near Al for a couple of days."

"What? Why not?" James just shook his head and walked away. Ruffling Lily's hair before he left. Hannah looked sympathetically at her, and started re-combing her hair, as if they had done this for years.

"Every one ready? Let's go." They all started walking to the right, away from all the other houses. Everyone was quiet, they all craned their necks to stare at the constantly changing staircases. They turned right and was soon walking down a flight of stone steps. Lily half expected it to be dark and damp down there, but instead it was cheerfully bright, and there were pictures of food all through out the corridor.

"Just so you know," Crossover started, turning his head around, "after the stairs there, if you take a left instead of a right, you come to a door with a huge fruit bowl. Tickle the pear and-"

"JAXON!" Hannah jumped. This was clearly Crossover's first name, because he responded with a glare at the other prefect. "They are _first years._ Don't be giving them all the secrets to Hogwarts!"

"Fine." They had reached they end of the hallway, they were now standing in front of a large portrait that had a table with bananas, strawberries and apples cut as croissants. When they approached, the fruit formed itself into a face.

"Err, Lori? What's the new password?" Lori rolled her eyes at Jaxon, then whispered something to him under her breath.

"Oh! Right right! uhm, the password children is, Diggory!" The bananas made a smiley face and the door swung open.

"Who's Diggory?" A boy behind Lily asked,

"I don't know," Lori looked to Jaxon, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "I think he must've been a student here a while back. But no matter, welcome to the Hufflepuff common room!" There was a fireplace with very used yellow chairs beside it. There were tables alongside the wall, a few of them had chessboards on. The ceiling was also yellow, and in black there were names that Lily couldn't make out very well.

"What do those writing mean?" Hannah asked, pointing to the ceiling. Everyone was looking up now, squinting, trying to get a better look.

"You'll find out soon enough." Lori said quickly, cutting off Jaxon. "But right now it is time for bed. Girls, you are up the stairs on the left, boys same but for the right. All your possessions will be by you beds." Half the group took that as their queue to leave, and headed for their staircase. Lily stayed. She had this odd feeling that the names had something to do with the past of her school and family. She pushed that thought away, the second one that night. She followed Hannah and three other girls up the staircase. There were five beds, Lily's was the one farthest away from the door, and Hannah's was right next to hers. Realizing how exhausted she was, she started to undress and put on her pajamas. She was just peeling her socks up when her three other roommates walked up.

"I'm Sally," the girl with reddish blonde hair said, "and these are Tina and Beth."

"I'm Lily, and this is Hannah," Lily gestured to Hannah, she waved a cheerful hello and went back to brushing her short brown hair.  
"Wait, you are Lily Potter aren't you?" The girl named Tina asked.

"Um, yeah." Lily answered nervously.

"Get out." Beth seemed to be astonished, even Sally's eyes widened.

"Your dad wouldn't be Harry Potter by chance?" Sally questioned cautiously.

"He is." Then she quickly added, "and by brothers are James and Albus,"

"_sweet."_ Beth smiled.

"Why is this so important?" Hannah interrupted.

"No reason, just pretend we never asked that," Tina started backing away to her bed, and so did the other two. Lily shrugged and snuggled under her covers. They were warm, and this sudden feeling of sleepiness washed over her. She closed the draping around her bed, and fell into a sleep with smile on her face.


End file.
